Speak
by Shado Kitsune
Summary: Being rewritten and posted as Speak, Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey y'all, I'm back with a new story. Hope ya like it! Don't forget to review, or bear the consequences!_**

**Speak**

*giggle* *giggle*

"Look, there she is, Kagome the loner." Kagura Onigumo sneered.

"Loner? You mean loser." Kikyo Yamaguchi replied.

"Good one, Kikyo. She doesn't even talk, does she? No wonder she has no friends."

"I've never heard her talk. But if she could, I bet her voice would sound really bad." Kikyo laughed.

"Well, enough about her. Kikyo, have you seen the new students?" Kagura asked, excitedly.

"Oh my God, Kagura, I have. I have to say, the brothers are soo hot. Look, here they come." Kikyo replied. "Hey Handsome, my name's Kikyo. What's yours? Oh, don't waste your breath on her. She doesn't talk. Not to mention, she's a loser. You should totally hang out with us." She said as the obviously older and hotter of the two silver haired brothers walked over to Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi, age 16, looked up from where she was sitting under a tree to see someone approach her. "Hello, my name is Sesshomaru Taisho. What's your name?" He asked her.

"K-kagome Higurashi." She stuttered.

A gasp was heard. "Hey everyone!! Kagome can speak!!" Kagura yelled across the campus. Gasps were heard throughout the student body. Murmers like 'No way' and 'Impossible' were heard.

"Is that unusual?" Sesshomaru asked, confusion showing on his face.

"Well, duh. Kagome, how come you talk to him but not to us." Kagura asked her.

Kagome didn't answer. She just went back to what she was doing before Sesshomaru interrupted her. "What are you drawing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Why did you talk to me?" She asked him.

"I asked you a question first." He countered.

"Fine. But you have to answer my question afterwards, deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay, I was drawing an old childhood friend that moved away in third grade." She sighed, remembering her old friend.

"Cool. To answer your question, I talked to you because you looked lonely." He said. Just then the bell rang. "Crap, There's the bell. Gotta go. See ya 'Gome. Inuyasha, get your butt over here. We still gotta go to the office." He called to his brother.

"Bye, Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome wispered as she walked to homeroom.

**Homeroom**

Kagome sat at her desk and started drawing again, this time drawing Sesshomaru Taisho. Then she was interrupted by the teacher speaking.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Please introduce yourself and then sit wherever."

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. My family and I just moved back here from the U.S. I have a younger brother and sister. Oh, I'm an full inuyoukai." With that, he went and sat by Kagome, surprising everyone, Kagome included

"Thank you Sesshomaru for that introduction. Okay kids, you know the rules. No fights, but you can talk as much as you want, just not too loud." Then the teacher went back to reading a book and Kagome went back to drawing.

She stopped when she felt someone staring. Kagome looked, and it was Sesshomaru. "Staring problems?" She asked. Everyone had heard about her speaking, but some kids turned and stared. She glared back.

"No, just wondering why you are drawing me is all. It is very good, by the way." Sesshomaru replied. "Why has no one ever heard you speak before?"

"Can't I draw what I want? Why did you say you moved back here? Did you live here before? As to answer your question, I don't feel like answering it just yet." She told him.

"Okay. My family and I moved to the U.S. when I was in third grade. My father's company was in trouble there and needed his help. My step mother fell in love with the land, so we stayed because she wanted to. Until she died, that is." Sessomaru answered her questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You said step mother. Inuyasha's mom?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. She was human." He said.

"So, Inuyasha is a hanyou and your sister is a human. Adopted?" Kagome guessed.

"Very good. You would be the first to figure it out. Yes, Rin, my sister, is adopted." Sesshomaru praised her.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just really good at reading people. I could tell you a lot of things about a lot of my classmates. Not all of them very good, either. It's become a favorite pasttime of mine. I have nothing else to do." She said.

"Hn. Interesting. What are you doing after school?" Sesshomaru asked her out of the blue.

"Why?" Kagome asked warily.

"Why? So you can come over to my house and meet my family. I think you and Rin would get along very well." He replied.

"Okay. I'm not busy." Kagome said as the bell rang.

"'Bye, 'Gome," Sesshomaru said as he got up to leave.

"'Bye, Sess." Kagome replied, smiling. _'Could he be my long lost childhood friend? Could they be back?'_ She thought as she walked to her first period.

S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K S&K

Kagome's morning classes flew by fast, and before she knew it, it was time for lunch. As she entered the cafeteria, Kagome spotted Sesshomaru and he her. He waved her over. As Kagome sat down, Sesshomaru started talking again.

Then, Kikyo and her group came over. "Sesshy-kun, why don't you come sit with us and your brother? We're much better than that loser Kagome." Kikyo said.

Kagome POV

When Kikyo called me a loser, Sesshomaru's aura turned dark and deadly, which stupid Kikyo was oblivious to. "Umm, Kikyo, you might want to leave if you value your life." I warned her.

"Don't talk to me. I wasn't talking to you." She snapped at me.

"Your funeral. Baka." I muttered.

Sesshomaru POV

When that girl, Kikyo, called Kagome a loser, I saw red. I was faintly aware of Kagome warning Kikyo to leave.

"Kikyo, you should have listened to Kagome when she told you to leave. Never talk to or about Kagome like that again. Clear?" I growled. She gulped and nodded. "Good, now get out of my sight before I hurt you." I snapped. She turned and ran.

"Sesshomaru, are okay?" Kagome asked, me placing a hand on my arm. Calming me instantly.

"I'm fine Kagome. Sorry." I replied, covering my face with my hands.

Kagome POV

Sorry. Sorry? "What are you sorry about? I say Kikyo got what she desvered, if not more. Not to mention, you got her to leave." I said.

"Didn't I scare you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up from his hands.

"Me? Scared? Of you? Puh-leaze. It takes more than that to scare me. I am a girl that laughs at how ridiculously fake horror movies are." I scoffed. "What're the rest of your classes for the day?"

Normal POV

So they talked for the rest of the time, finding out they had the same afternoon classes. As they talked, they found out that they had a lot in common. But, there was one subject that Kagome would not talk about, no matter how much Sesshomaru begged.

"Come on, Kagome."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Sesshomaru asked one more time as they walked to their next class.

"Oh, fine. After school. Okay?" Kagome sighed, finally giving in to Sesshomaru's begging. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We have all the afternoon classes with-" She was interrupted by a squeal.

* * *

**_Soooo..... What'cha think? Do ya like it? Ya hate it? Review and let me know! Oh, I want my readers to try and guess my origin. Ciao! -TashaLyn13- ;~)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, y'all. I'm soo glad that y'all like my story! It's only my second one and I haven't finished my first. I'll try to update soon._**

**_Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inuyasha? No, I didn't think so. Because I don't. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic, now would I?_**

**Quiet!!!**

_Last Time: Kagome was interrupted by a squeal._

_This Time:_

"Sesshy-kun!! I didn't know you had this class with me! Come sit over here with the popular people." Kikyo basically screamed, making Sesshomaru flinch at her high pitch voice.

'Poor guy.' Kagome thought about how much pain Sesshomaru must be feeling, what with his sensitive ears.

Kikyo was trying to drag Sesshomaru over to where she was sitting with no luck. "Kikyo, let go of my arm right now." Sesshomaru warned in a low voice that promised death.

**Kagome POV**

Uh-oh. Here we go again. "Kikyo, you know you're gonna die if you don't let go of his arm, right?" I asked her.

"No I'm not. Sesshy-kun loves me. He wouldn't kill me." She replied.

"He might not, but I didn't say that I wouldn't. So I suggest that you let go of Sesshomaru's arm and get away from my desk, clear?" I threatened, cracking my knuckles to get my point across. Next thing you know, she's sitting at her desk like a good little girl and glancing at me with a scared look on her face. I can't help myself. I start laughing.

"Jealous much?" Sesshomaru asked me. Stopping my laughter and happy moment.

"Me, jealous? Of who? You? No way." I replied with a smirk of my own. "So, how are your ears? They stop ringing yet?"

**Sesshomaru POV**

How are my ears? "They're fine now. Why?"

"Oh just curious. Your brother is walking over here and he looks like he means business is all." Kagome said, nodding to Inuyasha. He looked pissed and was giving me a death glare.

"Inuyasha, sit down. Class is starting. And don't try to start any fights, clear?"

**Kagome POV**

I looked up at the newcomer. It was male, and he looked like Sesshomaru, only older. He also looked familiar. "Touga?" I gasped.

"Kagome, how do you know my father?" Sesshomaru asked me, looking confused.

"Kagome, how are you? We'll have to chat later. Oh, and it's Touga-sensei to you. And the rest of you. I'm your new history teacher. Now, let's get started." Touga-sensei said, starting class.

I wasn't paying any attention. I thought about what had happened for the rest of the day.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Sesshomaru walked me to my locker and then led me to his car.

"Umm, Sesshomaru, what about my car? Can I just follow you to your house?" I asked, remembering my brand new Dodge Ram truck parked in the other parking lot.

"Sure" He replied, but he seemed like he wasn't paying much attention.

When we arrived at his house, it seemed like Sesshomaru had grown cold and distant in the fifteen minute drive from school.

**Normal POV**

Sesshomaru must've known that his actions were worrying Kagome, so he turned to her and gave her a warm smile, earning a smile in return.

Kagome unconsiously took Sesshomaru's hand as they walked to the door. Before they could open it, the door was opened by none other than Touga-sensei.

"Kagome, I didn't know you and my son, Sesshomaru, were dating. Didn't you just meet today?" Touga asked, noticing that Kagome was still holding Sesshomaru's hand. "Not that I mind." He added, seeing her blush.

"Daddy, who's there?" Came a feminine voice from behind Touga. "Mei-chan? Mei-chan! It really is you!"

* * *

**_So, you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Who's the girl calling for Mei-chan? Who's Mei-chan?_**

**_Till next time!_**

**_-TashaLyn13- ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey y'all! I'm updating sooner than usual! I'll be quick. Sorry the chapter's short. Read on, faithful readers. Read on! Oh and DON'T forget to review!_**

* * *

**I Found You!**

Kagome POV

"Rin-chan? Oh my gosh! Rin!" I squealed, letting go of Sesshomaru's hand to run and give Rin a hug. "How long have you been in town? Why didn't you contact me as soon as you arrived? We could've had a party!" I said to her after we finished hugging.

"Oh, we got back late last night. So it was too late to call you. We can still have a party, can't we?" Rin said the last part, looking hopeful. That's one thing that hasn't changed about her. She still loves her parties.

"Of course we can!" I assured her.

"Hate to break up the happy moment, but we should go inside and talk about why you're here Kagome." Touga said.

When we got inside, they led me to an office, most likely Touga's. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Why haven't you talked until today?" Sesshomaru asked me before anyone else could speak.

"Well, it's a long story." I said, not wanting to share.

"We've got plenty of time. I already called your parents and told them where you are and that you would be staying the night." Touga informed me.

"Okay. Where to start. Well, in elementary, I had one friend. I only talked to him, so when he moved, I didn't have anyone to talk to. Plus, everyone started to pick on me because he wasn't there to protect me. So I just wouldn't talk, hoping they would leave me alone. They still pick on me, but not so directly. Probably because I don't give them the reaction they want. They call me names like 'loner' and 'loser'. Sess, calm down." I said the last part because I had looked at Sesshomaru and saw that his eyes were flashing red. "Yes, today isn't the only day she's called me that."

"Who's 'she'?" Rin asked.

"Kikyo Yamaguchi. The queen of the school. The most 'prettiest girl in school'. Residing slut. You get different descriptions with each person you ask. And, she has a huge crush on Sesshomaru. He's almost-" Sesshomaru stopped me with a glare. "Well, yeah. She's very annoying and doesn't know the definition of the word 'subtle'. She attacked him twice." I finished.

"Sesshomaru, what did you almost do?" Touga asked his son.

"Nothing. Oh fine, I almost lost my temper." He finished after his father gave him a glare that meant Touga knew he was lying. "Nothing happened. Kagome saved Kikyo's worthless skin both times."

For two hours, we talked about anything and everything. But we somehow never talked about what their lives were like before they moved to the States. But, I didn't mind. I'd get it out of Rin tonight. Our talking stopped when we heard the door open downstairs, accompanied with laughter.

"Dad, I'm home." Someone called from downstairs.

"Inuyasha Taisho, you get your butt up here right now." Touga called back. "Why are you just getting home when you should have been here two hours ago? And who is that girl with you?" Touga said the last part when he saw that someone was with Inuyasha.

"Dad, this is-" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted.

* * *

**_So, who do you think the girl is? And why was Inuyasha interrupted, and by who? Review! Till next time! -TashaLyn13- ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope it's soon enough! Sorry that it's a bit short. Hope y'all like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I would love to though. _**

**Truth or Dare**

Normal POV

_Last Time: "Dad, this is-" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted._

_This Time:_

"Inuyasha, Sango, you gotta slow down! I ain't a hanyou or slayer." Another stranger, this one a guy, huffed.

"As I was saying, Dad, this" Inuyasha pointed to the girl. "is Sango Takahashi. And that is Miroku Houshi." He finished pointing at the boy, who now had caught his breath and noticed Kagome.

"Hello Beautiful. Have we met before? You look very familiar." Miroku said, inching closer to Kagome.

"Houshi. I wouldn't try anything if you wish to have children in the future. And yes, we have met. You see, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the loner from school. And I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my butt!" Kagome replied, punching Miroku, knocking him out.

"Nice one. I can tell you and I will be great friends already.'' The girl named Sango complimented, making Kagome blush.

"Inuyasha, you still haven't told me why you are now just getting home." Touga said.

Inuyasha, Sango, and the now conscious Miroku exchanged looks. It was silent for a moment before Kagome decided to speak. "Let me guess. All three of you were at Kikyo's party, until they broke out the alcohol which would've been about a half an hour ago, if my calculations are right. Don't ask how I know that." She said the last part when everyone gave her questioning looks.

"Well, is she right?" Touga asked, getting impatient. All three teens in question nodded. "Well, that was all I wanted to know. Now, Kagome. I know you didn't want us to ask, but how did you know where they might have been?" He asked, turning his attention to Kagome.

"Yeah. You don't look like the type that would go to parties. No offense." Rin commented.

"None taken. I just listen. It's easier for me because nobody notices me." Kagome answered. "Anyways, Kikyo throws a party every Friday after school. Everyone who's anyone is invited. So, all the cheerleaders, jocks, et cetera. Her parents leave about 7:00ish to go to their own parties. So, when they leave, Kikyo brings out the liquer she hid. Another reason I know this is because Kikyo is my neighbor." Kagome grimaced.

"Wow. I guess it pays to be a loner." Sango said.

"Yeah, well, it has its disadvantages, too. Like always having to sit alone and never having anyone to talk to. But I manage." Kagome sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

"How about you all leave my office and go to the gameroom and talk? I have a lot of work to do." Touga said.

"Sure Dad. Come on everyone. Let's go downstairs." Rin said, leading the way.

They all spent the next few hours talking and playing games when Miroku suggested that they play Truth or Dare.

"Why do I get the feeling that since Miroku is playing, I'm not going to enjoy this?" Kagome complained when everyone else agreed to play.

"Don't worry, Mei-chan. We won't let him do anything too perverted." Rin said, trying to get Kagome to lighten up and have fun.

They sat in a circle. Starting with Miroku and going clockwise, or to the right, they sat in this order: Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and then Inuyasha.

"Okay, I'll go first. Sango dearest, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Dare. And Miroku? I'm not your anything, especially not your dearest." Sango said the last part with a deadly glint in her eyes.

"I got a dare!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well, what is it?" Sango asked.

"I dare you to kiss Inuyasha!"

"That's a good one, Rin! But why didn't you dare her to kiss me?" Miroku asked the younger girl and pouted when his question was ignored.

Sango grimaced. "Rin, do I have to?" She asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Sango, don't you know the rules? You have to do the dare, or take one piece of clothing off." Miroku said, reminding her of the rules. "Just kiss him."

Sango and Inuyasha blushed as they shared a quick kiss. "See, that wasn't so bad." Rin said with a smirk.

"My turn. Rin, truth or dare?" Sango asked the still smirking girl.

"Truth." Rin replied.

"Have you ever kissed a boy that wasn't related to you?" Sango asked.

Rin turned red while she nodded. "He was a boy from the States. It was on our last day there." She explained sheepishly.

"What's his name? I'll teach him a lesson to not kiss my little sister!" Inuyasha burst.

"See why I didn't tell him? I knew he would react this way. Anyways, Sesshomaru. Truth or dare?" Rin asked her oldest brother.

"Dare." He replied.

"Alright. I dare you to kiss Kagome! And not just a peck like Sango and Inuyasha." Rin smirked again.

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru leaned closer to her. Just as soon as they were about to kiss, the door to the gameroom was opened.

* * *

**_So, do you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me? Who opened the door? I'll tell you if you guess right._**

**_-TashaLyn13- ;~)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey y'all. I'm back!!! Hope you like this next chapter!! Read and don't forget to review! _**

** Why is She Here?**

"Yashie-kins! There you are! Why'd you leave my party?" Kikyo cried, swaying. "We'll have more fu- I fell sick." Then she passed out.

Everyone was shocked on how she knew where Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had gone, or that they had even left. "How does she know where we live?" Sesshomaru growled, glaring at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I didn't tell her anything! She's crazy and must have followed us." Inuyasha exclaimed defensively.

"We didn't tell her anything. Inuyasha had to force us, well me, to go along to the slut's party. She and l don't get along very well." Sango said.

So, then how did she know where they had gone was the question on everyone's mind. It was quiet for a few minutes as everyone pondered that. Then Kikyo started to stir. "Where am I? I don't remember coming here." She mumbled as she got up. Then she spotted who else was in the room. "Sesshy-kun!! I didn't know you were here! I thought you didn't come to my party. Couldn't resist me, could you? And Kagome, what are you doing here? I didn't invite you. Go home, you aren't wanted." Kikyo sneered the last part.

"Umm, Kikyo, you are the one that should be leaving. Not me. If you haven't noticed yet, you aren't at your house anymore. Do you remember anything prior to you passing out?" Kagome asked the drunken, confused girl.

Kikyo thougt for a minute before answering. "I remember having a couple of drinks at my house then it gets all blurry. But why am I telling you this? I want to go home and I don't know where I am. Sesshy-kun, will you take me home?" Kikyo asked, batting her eyelashes at the mentioned youkai.

"No. I don't think I will." Sesshomaur growled at the nickname she used. " And refrain from ever using that horrid nickname ever again."

"What? I thought you loved me! We are sooo over!!!!! I hate you Sesshomaru Taisho! Don't ever talk to me again!" Kikyo cried. "So get out!!" She forgot again that she wasn't at her own home again. When Kikyo said that, she was shown to the door, not very gently, either.

After Kikyo finally left, everyone was silent for a few minutes. "Soo, where were we?" Rin asked, breaking the silence. "Ahh yes. Sesshomaru, you still have a dare to fulfill." She smirked at her big brother. Earning a glare from mentioned brother. "And yes, you have to. Don't deny that you want to, because I know you do." Rin said before Sesshomaru could say anything.

Sighing, Sesshomaru leaned towards Kagome again and kissed her. And not just a quick peck. It was a full kiss. (a/n sry. i'm not good at describing stuff like this. sry again.) When they stopped to breathe, Kagome was blushing and smiling. Sesshomaru was blushing too, but not as much as Kagome, and he was smiling, too. Everyone else was grinning and cat calling.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. Your turn. Pick someone." Sango smirked.

"Kagome, truth or dare? " Sesshomaru asked the still blushing girl.

"Truth, because I'm not sure if I trust you that much." Kagome replied, grinning.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I don't want to tell you."

"Now, now, Kagome. The rule applies to truths too, not just dares." Miroku reminded her. "So if you don't answer, you have to take off a piece of clothing." He smirked at that thought.

"I would rather do that than answer Sesshomaru's question." Kagome said while taking off her socks. "That counts, right?" She asked, smirking.

"Un- I mean, yes it does." Miroku quickly changed what he was going to say after seeing the looks he was getting from everyone.

"Ummm.. I have to go home for a bit and get something." Kagome said suddenly. "But I'll be back. There's something important I need to get. Then I'll take my turn." Then she put her socks back on, got up, and walked to the door.

When she arrived at her house, she could hear crying from inside the house. "Momma, are you okay?" Kagome called out.  
"Kagome, is that you?" Her mother, Kimi, asked, coming to the door. "Oh, thank goodness. I need you to take the boys and get out of here. Your father is worse than ever. Shippo, Souta, come here." Kimi called up the stairs.

"Coming Momma." One boy, Souta, called back. "Shippo, get your bag. Time to go." Brown haired five year old Souta was followed by red haired four year old Shippo.

"Kagome!! I thought you had forgotten us!" Little Shippo cried as he ran and hugged Kagome's legs. He started to cry.

"Shhh, Baby, it's okay. I'm right here." Kagome cooed, picking up the crying boy. "Souta, let's get to the car before _he_ comes out again." She said, hurrying her brother. "Love you Momma."

''Love you too, Kagome. Take care of them." Kimi said, kissing Souta, Shippo, and Kagome on the foreheads. She waved to them until they were out of sight. Then, Kimi sighed as she went back inside for another round with her drunken boyfriend.

"Kimi? Where the hell are you, woman? Get in this house this instant!" Her boyfriend, Kouga, yelled.

"Coming, Kouga." Kimi called back.

At the Taishos'

Kagome parked her truck in front of the house. "Wake up, sleepy heads." She called to the two sleeping boys in the back. "We're here. Souta, Shippo. Wake up."

She said a bit more stern as she lightly shook the boys.

"Ahhh!!! I'm up Kouga! Don't hit me!" Souta yelled, not realizing it was his sister that had woken him up. "Oh, Kagome, it's you. I thought it was _him_ again."

"Souta, has he been hitting you again? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome sighed.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me. And he said not to tell you or anyone else." He replied.

"Kagome, are you going to come in or are you going to stand out there all night long?" Someone, Touga, called from the door.

"Could you come and help me carry some stuff inside?" Kagome called back.

"Sure. Well, who are these two boys?" Touga asked coming to the little group.

"This is Souta and the little red haired one is Shippo." Kagome replied, pointing to each boy in turn. "Shippo's parents were killed by a gang and he's lived with us because his parents were friends with my mom. He saw me more as a mother than my mom." Kagome wispered to Touga. "If you have any questions, I will answer them later, but now, we need to get these two in bed and then I need to go back downstairs to my game."

"Sounds good to me." Touga said, picking up a bag.

"Oh, we'll most likely be staying here for a while, if that's okay." Kagome said, looking at Touga with a pleading look.

"Of course, Mei-chan! It would be lovely for you three to stay here for a while." Touga replied.

"Thanks, Touga. You're the best." Kagome smiled.

"Why don't you go downstairs and join your game. Take the boys with you if you need to." He said, looking at Shippo, who was clinging to Kagome. "He doesn't look like he will let go any time soon."

Kagome laughed, looking at the red headed boy clinging to her. She softly smiled, saying, "Shippo, you can let go. I'm not going to leave you." Shippo fiercely shook his head.

"No, I don't want to." Came the reply, making Kagome shake her head.

"Alright then. But how am I supposed to walk anywhere with you clinging to my legs?" She asked the stubborn little boy.

"Fine, but will you carry me, please?" He begged, pouting.

"Okay." Kagome sighed, picking up the four year old.

When Kagome entered the gameroom, she was greeted with five hugs. "Guys, you'll squish Shippo. Be careful," She warned, after a big hug from Rin, making everyone pause.

"Kagome, who is Shippo?" Sango asked, warily. "Is he the little fox demon in your arms?"

"Yep. This is my baby. Not really!" Kagome added as she saw the looks she got from the others. Kagome explained what happened to Shippo's parents and why he was more attached to her than Kimi. Remember, Kimi is Kagome's mother.

"That is unusual." Sesshomaru commented after hearing the story.

"Not really. Shippo chose me as his mother because, he said, I was like her in many ways. Like how I treated him and how I smelled. I've also done a bit of research on it and his parents hadn't really let him have much contact with society because he was still so young. I was someone he could trust." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, will you come tuck me in?" Souta asked, entering the gameroom at that moment. He paused as everyone looked at him. "Why is everyone starring at me?" He sounded a bit scared as he said this. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, Souta. Come on. I'll put Shippo to bed too. Don't worry, you didn't do anything." Kagome assured him as she got up and walked to him. When she finished putting the boys to bed, Kagome went back to the gameroom and her friends ambushed her with questions. "Whoa, one at a time." Rin's hand shot up in the air.

"Are they why you had to leave earlier?" The younger girl asked. Kagome nodded. "Why did you have to go get them?" Rin asked another question.

"My mom's current boyfriend can be a bit, umm how do I say it? He drinks and gets mad and hits my mom and the boys. He doesn't hit me, but he gives me the wierest looks. It creeps me out." Kagome confessed, waiting to hear and see the reactions of the group. They all reacted by talking at once. Sesshomaru's reaction was the one that stood out the most. His eyes got red and he growled. Kagome ran over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He reacted by grabbing her hand and placing it on his face. "Sess, it's okay. Calm down. He has never touched me, okay? I'm okay." Kagome said to try and calm down the demon. It took a couple of moments, during which everyone had stopped talking, before Sesshomaru calmed down completely.

"Thanks, Kagome. Sorry about that. I lost control for a moment there. Sorry if I scared you." Sesshomaru apologized.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, I've already told you that it takes more than that to even start to scare me. Don't worry about scaring me. I would tell you if anything you did scared me." Kagome replied. "How about the rest of you?"

"Are you kidding? Kagome, I'm his half brother. It doesn't scare me." Inuyasha scoffed.

"My ancestors were demon slayers, so I was raised in their ways. I have fought a few demons and this was nothing." Sango said.

"Same, except my ancestors were priests." Miroku explained.

"Have you inherited those holy powers?" Kagome asked and when Miroku nodded, she sighed, "Great, a perverted monk," making everyone laugh, and Miroku faked a pout.

"Hey, my hand is cursed. What can I say?" Mirkoku exclaimed.

"Sure, and I'm the Shikon No Tama Miko." Kagome replied sarcasticly. "Which isn't true. I have no more miko powers than little Shippo." She added when everyone looked at her surprised, not hearing her sarcasm.

"Are you sure, Kagome? You could be." Sango said.

"I know I'm not. My mother would have told me, wouldn't she?" Kagome replied. Sango shrugged, not sure how to answer Kagome's question.

"I think we all should go to bed. It's two in the morning." Inuyasha said, changing the subject, earning groans from almost everyone. "What? We can still talk tomorrow." Everyone agreed. So, they all walked upstairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru held Kagome back as Inuyasha showed Miroku and Sango to their rooms.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Sure, but can you talk while I check on Souta and Shippo?" Kagome asked while walking to her room.

"Okay." Sesshomaru agreed.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked, opening the door to her room just a crack. She sighed when she saw that the two younger boys were sprawled all over the bed, leaving very little room for her. _'I guess I'll sleep on the floor.' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just need to talk is all. Why did you sigh just now?" Sesshomaru asked when he heard her sigh.

"Oh, the boys are hogging the bed, so I'll be sleeping on the floor." Kagome answered.

* * *

_**Hey y'all. Sorry about the way I ended it. Please give me some ideas to write about. I am in the middle of a huge writer's block and I am lost and can't get out. Please help me. *looks around* I'll dedicate the chapter to whosever idea I use. So, I will try to use every idea I get if they fit together. Please!!!! So, give me an idea in your review. Thank you!!! -TashaLyn13- =~)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone!! I hope that you like this chapter. I am dedicating it to **__**Sesshygurl.**__** Thank you soo much for the great idea! I hope that you like the way I used it!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.**_

**Late Night Conversations and Kitchen Trips.**

"Well, then. Follow me." Sesshomaru motioned to Kagome to follow him as he walked to the kitchen. When they got there, Sesshomaru motioned for Kagome to sit at the counter. When she sat down, he proceded to get food and drinks from the fridge and cupboards.

"Sess, what is all that food for?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Why, for us of course." Sesshomaru replied as he picked it all up and walked to the stairs. "Are you coming, Kagome?" He questioned, looking at her over his shoulder. When Kagome nodded and got up to follow, Sesshomaru continued to walk upstairs.

"Sesshomaru, where are you leading me?" Kagome asked, getting a 'You'll see' as a reply. She continued to follow in silence, thinking.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. Kagome blushed as she realized Sesshomaru had stopped while she had kept walking.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." Kagome replied, blushing. Sesshomaru nodded, then opened the door he had stopped in front of. Kagome gasped when she looked inside. "Sess, this is your room?" It was huge. The colors were different shades of blues and silvers, clashing yet blending. His king-sized bed had a comforter with a blue crescent moon on a silver background. "It's amazing." Kagome sighed, looking around as she entered the room and slowly turned in circles.

"Are you done gawking at my room? If you are, then come sit with me." Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's reaction to his room. He was sitting on the bed, patting a place next to him. Kagome blushed even harder as she realized what she was doing. She nodded as she walked to sit by Sesshomaru. "Good. I'm glad you like my room, but that wasn't why I brought you up here."

"Then, why did you bring me up here?" Kagome asked, smirking.

"Why do you think? I assure you my intentions are honorable." Sesshomaru replied, also smirking.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about? Because what other reason would you bring me here, if your reasons are honorable?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before answering. "You and your family. What happened to your father?"

Kagome hesitated before answering. "Like I said, my father died when I was young. My grandfather helped my mother, Souta, and I get through it. My mother took Father's death really hard, but she pulled through. When I was ten, my grandfather died. This time, my mother, Kimi, didn't come back. Not as quickly, at least. Since then, she's had a different boyfriend about every month. She says she's looking for Mr. Right. Unfortunately, luck has been against her.I say that there is no Mr. Right. At least, not for Kimi. Koga, my mother's latest boyfriend, is the worst. He's always drunk, and is very abusive. I always have to take the boys away so they don't get hurt. This boyfriend is the longest one has lasted. What else do you want to know?"

"Shippo. When did he enter your family? Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Four years after my grandfather died. His parents were killed in a mugging coming home from a party. I had been at their house babysitting. I had just put Shippo back to sleep after he woke from a nightmare, when the police knocked on the door to tell me what happened. Shippo was just a baby. He never really got to know his parents, so that's why he sees me as his mother, since I was the only one besides them that took care of him. Before they died, Shippo's parents must have known that something was going to happen to them, so they wrote in their will that if anything should happen, I was to get custody of Shippo when I turned eighteen. Until then, Kimi would have temporary custody." Kagome paused and sighed. "That is my past in a nutshell."

"Hn. Is that really all? It sounds like you're forgetting to tell me something." Sesshomaru prodded.

"Nothing that I want to tell you. Anything else you want to know? Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Kagome countered.

"Okay. My mother died when I was a baby. When I had just turned a year old, my father had already remarried and Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, was pregnant with Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was two and I was three, Rin was adopted. She was a few months old and adorable, at least, that was my opinion. As she grew older, I protected her from bullies and mean girls as she entered middle school. At that time, we were living in the States. No one picked on my baby sister after the first few times. They realized that she had a very protective big brother. Rin became popular because our father's business and me. All the girls in Rin's school had crushes on me and tried to be Rin's friend just to get close to me. So, Rin had only you as a friend. It would make her day whenever she would get an e-mail from you. She saved every single one, did you know that? You were the only girl who treated her for her. Of course, you didn't know me, so that might have had something to do with it." Sesshomaru said.

"No, she had sent me pictures of your family. I knew what all of you looked like, even Izayoi. When I got the e-mail that Izayoi had died, it made me sad because I lost the chance of ever meeting my best friend's mother. Oh, and being Rin's e-mail buddy is also how I knew a bit about you." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru and Kagome kept talking, eating, and laughing for a couple of hours until Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomaru's bed. When she woke up, Kagome tried moving, but was trapped. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru's chest right in front of her. His chin was resting on her head, with his arms embracing her. "Sess, wake up." Kagome wispered, but Sesshomaru just groaned and tightened his grip on her. The door opened just a crack. Kagome tried to see who it was, but failed. _' Well, since Sess doesn't seem like he's waking anytime soon, I'll just go back to sleep.'_ Kagome thought before falling asleep again.

It was Rin and Sango at the door. What they saw made them giggle. Sesshomaru had his arms aroung Kagome and his chin was resting on top of Kagome's head. Kagome was lying on top of Sesshomaru, with her head laying on his chest. It was picture perfect. And gues what? Rin had her camera. "Sango, look." She wispered after taking a picture.

"Oh my gosh. It's cute. And perfect for blackmailing." Sango smirked. Rin also smirked, but it was very evil. The two girls planned what to do with the photo as they carefully shut the door and went back downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

When they entered, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Touga looked up at the giggly girls. "And what has made you two so happy on this Saturday morning? And where are Kagome and Sesshomaru? Didn't you girls go to get them?"

"Oh, we did, but we couldn't bear to wake them. They looked so peaceful. Plus, they would have killed us. Or at least Sesshomaru would have." Rin replied, showing everyone the picture she took of the sleeping couple. Everyone looked at the picture and laughed.

"Now I may get some grandchildren. Oh how I wished that dear Izayoi was here to see this. She would be estatic about that boy finally finding someone to love." Touga sighed happily.

An hour later, Sesshomaru woke up to Kagome laying on top of him. "Kagome, wake up. It's time to get up." He wispered in her ear.

"Ugh. Five more minutes. Too tired to get up." Kagome groaned, turning her face into his chest. He laughed, making her freeze. _' Why is my pillow laughing?' _Kagome thought, raising her head. "Sesshomaru, how did I end up lying on top of you?" Kagome asked.

"When you fell asleep, you were sitting in my lap and you wouldn't let me set you down on your own side of the bed, so I just layed back and fell asleep." Sesshomaru smirked. "Will you get up, please? I don't mind, but the others might be wondering why we are still asleep."

"Right. I need to check on Souta and Shippo." Kagome blushed, getting off the bed. She left Sesshomaru's room and headed to her own. When she opened the door, Kagome saw that the boys were already awake and they must have been downstairs. _' Oh well. I might as well shower and get dressed.' _Kagome thought, entering the room. When she finished getting dressed, she went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone, including Sesshomaru, were there. "Good morning everyone." Kagome said.

"Morning, Momma." Shippo replied. "When are we going home?"

"Do you want to go home?" Kagome asked, hugging the little boy. He shook his head. "Good. I don't either.

"Kagome, what took you and Sesshomaru so long to get up?" Touga asked, smirking at her when she sat next to Sesshomaru.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Touga." Kagome replied.

"Really, Kagome? How about this picture?" Rin asked, showing Kagome and Sesshomaru the picture she had taken of the two of them sleeping.

"Rin Taisho, if you don't delete that picture now, you can forget about the party." Kagome threatened, making the younger girl go pale.

* * *

_**So, how did you like it? Good, bad, what? Sorry about the way it ended, but I will update soon. I promise. And keep the ideas coming! Please! **_

_**-TashaLyn13- ;~)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone!! I hope that you like this chapter. I am dedicating it to **__**Silence in the Shadows.**__** Thank you soo much for the great idea! I hope that you like the way I use it!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.**_

**Beat up Koga Day!**

Rin hesitated. _'What do I do? If I delete the picture, I'll lose my chance at blackmailing them. If I don't, I'll lose the party. Such a hard choice.' _"Sango, help!" Rin pleaded to her partner-in-crime.

"Rin, delete it. I don't want you to lose your party." Sango replied to the confused girl. "'Sides, I took my own picture." She wispered the last part in Rin's ear so a certain demon named Sesshomaru wouldn't hear.

"Okay, I'll delete it after you throw me a party. Otherwise, the picture goes on my Myspace page. Clear?" Rin said, blackmailing Kagome and Sesshomaru into giving her the party she wanted. She secretly thought, though, while Kagome and Sesshomaru discussed her proposition, _'Not much difference it will make, since the picture will be posted anyways, thanks to Sango.' _Rin smirked.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru finished discussing, Kagome replied, "Deal. What are your conditions? In other words, when and where?"

"How about this weekend and at the beach house? Is that okay, Daddy?" Rin looked at Touga with a pleading look.

"Of course, no need to ask. Just when you leave, make sure it looks like it did when you got there." Touga ordered.

"We will." Rin replied. "So, let's get packing. There isn't school next week, so we can stay the whole week."

Kagome grimaced at that. "That means I have to go home and get some stuff and tell my mom." She sighed. " I just hope that Koga is either asleep, sober for once, or gone getting drunk at his favorite bar."

Inuyasha walked up to her. "Don't worry Kags. We'll protect you. By the way, what are you going to do with the boys?"

"I don't know, honestly. They are not going home. I don't think we should take them with us, though, especially since we have Miroku with us." Kagome groaned, ignoring a 'Hey!' from Miroku.

"Kagome, that hurt, right here." Miroku cried, placing a hand over his heart.

"Oh, you'll live. Kagome, how about the boys stay at my place? My little brother, Kohaku, and cousin, Kilala, are the same ages as Souta and Shippo. All four would get along great. And I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind at all." Sango offered.

"Yeah, San, that's a great idea." Miroku exclaimed, forgetting about his 'hurt' heart.

"Sango, are you sure?" Kagome asked, still unsure.

"Why don't you call her parents and ask? If the boys can't stay, they can stay here." Touga offered. "It would be nice to have little children in this big ol' house. It gets lonely and quiet."

So, fifteen minutes later, Kagome hung up the phone again after trying to, unsucessfully, reach Sango's parents. "Sango, are you sure that they are home?" She asked.

"No, they might have been called to exterminate a lower level about we go get your stuff and then stop at my house on the way back? I need to get some things too." Sango replied.

"Okay. Do you all want to come? I may need backup. Koga will most likely force me to be his maid if he's home. And I will have to do a bit of cleaning, if my mom isn't too good." Kagome offered.

They all nodded. "Well, come on. Miroku, Inuyasha, you're in the back. Sango, Sesshomaru, you decide who gets the front. Rin, you mind sitting in the backseat? We're taking my truck." Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked outside to get to her truck. "And, Shippo, Souta, If you really want to, you can come." She added when she saw the two boys starting to whine about not getting to go.

When everyone else got in her truck, Inuyasha and Miroku got in the bed (or the far back) of the truck. Sango, Shippo, and Souta were sitting in the backseat, with Sesshomaru and Kagome in the front. Sesshomaru in the passenger seat and Kagome in the driver's seat.

"'Gome, do you think Momma is okay?" Souta asked his big sister as she started driving to their house.

"I'm sure she is. Momma can take care of herself." Kagome said, reassuring her little brother.

"But, Kagome-momma, what if meanie Koga hurted G'ma?" Innocent Shippo asked.

"Then, I will hurt him." Sesshomaru answered for Kagome. Kagome sent him a greatful smile.

"So would I. It's disgusting that any man would hurt a woman. It also gives men a bad reputation, even though not all men are abusive." Sango said. "I had an ex boyfriend that would hit me a lot."

Kagome looked in the rearview mirror and looked at her new best friend. "Don't worry, San. You'll find the right guy someday."

"We're here." Kagome announced, fifteen minutes later.

"Wow, Kagome. It's beautiful." Rin gasped.

"I guess. In a simple way. Your house is much bigger and fancier." Kagome sighed.

"But, Kagome, the simpleness is what makes it beautiful. Without Koga, I bet it is a home, not just a house." Rin disagreed.

"Looks like Koga is here." Kagome said, spotting his beat up car in front of the house.

A yell came from the house. "Kagome Higurashi, get your ass in this house this instant!"

Kagome flinched as she got out of the truck. Sesshomaru walked to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, we'll protect you. Rin, will you stay here with Shippo and Souta?" Sesshomaru asked his sister.

Rin nodded. Things might get messy and it wouldn't be something that the innocent eyes of children should see. "We'll be fine. Kagome, can I have the keys so we can have the radio on?" Kagome nodded, giving the younger girl the keys to her truck.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, are you ready to meet Koga and my mom?" Kagome asked her friends. They all nodded as they walked to the house.

When Kagome opened the door, she was dragged into the house by Koga. "Girl, where have you been? You were supposed to be here last night. And who are these people? They better not be your friends. You know what I told you about having friends." He growled.

"Koga, let go. You're hurting me. They are my friends and there's nothing you can do." Kagome cried in pain as Koga pulled her arm behind her back.

"Let her go, now." Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes turning red.

"And what are you going to do if I don't, pup, huh?" Koga taunted. (Did I mention that Koga is a wolf demon? Yep he is.) "Nothing. You can't do nuthin' to me."

Sesshomaru snarled again. "You will regret ever touching her." Then Sesshomaru attacked. He got Kagome out of the way after Koga let her go. Then he tore into Koga. Fifteen minutes later, Koga was alive, but barely. Sesshomaru had done a number to him. Sango helped a little when Koga tried to escape through the door. When Sesshomaru was finished, Koga crawled out the door, but not before asking Sesshomaru's name.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, the eldest son of Touga Taisho. You would be best to remember that, wolf." Sesshomaru growled, making Koga flinch.

"Kagome, you better come here." Miroku called from upstairs. "It's your mom."

Kagome ran up the stairs to where Miroku was. The sight she saw made her gasp and then cry. Her mother was laying on the floor of her room, bruised and cut, her limbs sprawled out awkwardly. Her eyes were open and she was just barely breathing. "Kagome, take care of Shippo and Souta. And know that I loved all three of you. I love you, my sweetest daughter." Kimi said with her last breath.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

**Sesshomaru POV**

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I heard Kagome scream. I practically flew upstairs. "Noooooo!!! It can't be! She can't be dead! Momma, wake up, don't leave us! Don't leave me!!" Kagome cried. I ran to her and held her as she sobbed.

"Shhhh. Kagome, your mother is in a better place. She's with your dad and grandpa. She isn't hurting anymore. No one will ever hurt her again." I held Kagome and tried to comfort her. "Please don't cry. Your mother wouldn't want that, would she?"

"What am I going to do? I can't raise both Souta and Shippo on my own. I don't have a job that would support all three of us. They'll get taken away by social services. My mother had made the decision that if anything happened to her, I would have to be my own person. So, she had filled out and signed documents that made me a legal adult should anything happen to her before I turned eighteen. I never thought that they would have to be used. What am I going to do?" Kagome calmed down a little but was still crying.

Someone was running up the stairs. "What's wro-" "Momma!" "G-ma!" Rin, Souta, and Shippo must have heard Kagome scream and came inside. Shippo and Souta started crying at the sight of Kimi on the floor, dead. Sango ran to them and took them in her arms and started to comfort them. I was still holding Kagome as she kept crying.

"Miroku, you call Touga. Inuyasha, you see to Rin, she looks a bit shaken." Sango said to the two teens. They nodded. Inuyasha walked to Rin and Miroku went downstairs to use the phone. Kagome had finally cried herself to sleep. Both Souta and Shippo were still sobbing.

"Touga will be here in a few minutes with the police." Miroku reported when he came back upstairs after he finished talking to my father. "We should probably go downstairs, don't you think?"

I nodded as I stood with Kagome still in my arms. Miroku walked over to Sango and took Souta from her as she got up. "Thanks," Sango said to him.

When we all got downstairs, my father and the police had just pulled in. Inuyasha went to open the door. As they walked in, Kagome started to stir. "Momma, don't go, no NO!" She screamed the last part, making those with sensitive hearing, me included, wince.

"Kagome, wake up." I quietly said. "Kagome, my father is here with the police, they need to talk to you." I said when she opened her eyes.

"Miss Higurashi, we are sorry for you loss, Could you tell us who did this?" One of the police officers asked.

Kagome looked at me, silently begging me to speak for her. "Her mother's boyfriend, Koga Wolf." I answered.

"I believed I asked Miss Hig-" The police officer started but was silenced by a glare from his partner.

"Excuse me. Kagome, could I speak with you?" The other police officer, this one female, asked.

"What do you want? Can the questions wait, please? I just lost my mother and I need to care for my younger brother and my ward." Kagome complained as I set her down.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I was a really good friend of your mother's. Before she died, she had filled out documents that would make you-"

"I know. She told me a long time ago. If there is anything you need to know, you can ask later. Right now, I have more pressing matters to take care of. Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to finish your work here and leave so I can clean up and resume living my life." Kagome interrpted.

"Alright, but it will take a few days. Do you have someplace you can stay?"

"Yes, she will be staying at my home." My father answered.

"Alright. Kagome, will you be going out of town soon?" The female police officer asked.

"Yes, I am going to the beach with my friends for the week." Kagome answered confidently. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Now, are we allowed to leave?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you may go." The police officer replied.

**Normal POV**

A half hour later, the group was at the Taisho residence. "Kagome, are you sure you still want to go to the beach?" Rin asked her friend.

"Yes, I need to get my mind off of things. Touga, can the boys stay here with you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Were you not able to get a hold of Sango's parents?" Touga said.

"No. Besides, I don't want Souta and Shippo to have to go to a new place and deal with new people without me being there after what happened today. I would prefere if they stayed here with you. Plus, I think that you will be able to help them heal a lot faster than I can" Kagome replied. "Besides, they really like you and I haven't seen Souta or Shippo warm up to someone, especially a man, so fast. Not since Koga came around."

"So, Kagome, you can just borrow some of my things so we don't have to go back." Sango said, changing the subject. "We still need to go to my house."

"Good, that's settled. After we are done at Sango's, we can go straight to the beach. It's time for some sun and relaxation." Rin exclaimed.

* * *

**_So, how did you like it? Good, bad? Tell me. Oh, and keep the ideas coming. You never know, I might use 'em. Please review! And read my other story, The Awakening. Adios, amigos! -TashaLyn13- :-) 3 P.S. Happy Valentines Day!!!!! 3 3_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone!! I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry if I took too long to update. I have school, which means homework. Don't forget to review when you finish reading!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.**_

_Last time:_**"**_**So, Kagome, you can just borrow some of my things so we don't have to go back." Sango said, changing the subject. "We still need to go to my house."**_

_**"Good, that's settled. After we are done at Sango's, we can go straight to the beach. It's time for some sun and relaxation." Rin exclaimed.**_

_This time:_

**Week at the Beach**

*SPLASH!* "Ahhh!!! Inuyasha, I'm gonna get you for that!" Rin cried after being thrown into the water by her older brother.

"Na-na-na-na. You gotta catch me first. Good luck! Kagome, your turn!" He laughed, walking toward mentioned girl. She started backing away until she tripped.

"Inuyasha, you touch me and I will spill your secret." Kagome threatened. When Inuyasha didn't stop, she took a deep breath as if to yell. Seeing this, Inuyasha froze, but he stopped too late, or so he thought.

"Kagome, please don't yell. Remember, I have sensitive ears" Sesshomaru reminded, making Kagome.

"Gomen nasai, I forgot." Kagome sheepishly said, blushing.

"It's okay. Just don't forget again, or I will break out the duct tape. That goes for you too, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hey Rin, I saw this really cute shope in town. You wanna go shopping?" Sango asked the younger girl. "We need to get some last minute things for the party."

"Sure. Kagome, you want to come? Just us girls?" Rin asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Kagome questioned.

"It's shopping or hanging out here with the guys. Take your pick." Sango answered.

"Umm. I think I'll stay here and write a bit." Kagome said.

"Are you sure, Mei-chan?" Rin asked, obviously worried about the shape her former penpal might be in after spending the day with a pervert, a very rash and immature hanyou, and an inuyoukai. Mentioned hanyou and inuyoukai being Rin's brothers, she knew that Kagome would be lucky to be in one piece when she and Sango got back.

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. These three are nothing. Try taking care of Shippo and Souta on a sugar high." Kagome assured Rin and Sango.

Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome was nervous, but he didn't say anything about it. "Don't worry, Rin-neesan. Kagome will, more or less, be in the same condition when you come back. Besides, I need to talk to her about something and I want to keep her in my sight after what happened with Koga." He murmured the last part so only Rin and Sango could hear him.

Rin and Sango were convinced by his words. "All right. Kagome, we'll be back later." Sango called as they left. Kagome waved back.

"See ya later. And Sesshomaru, I blame you if she's hurt in any way when we come back." Rin threatened her brother.

"See ya." Kagome called.

After Rin and Sango left, Kagome sighed. "What have I done to deserve such good friends?" She asked herself.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

'What? Oh hey, Sesshomaru. I'm fine, honest." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru wasn't convinced. "I don't think so. You miss Souta and Shippo?" Seeing her reaction, he knew that he was right and continued. "Don't worry about them. I'd worry more about my father. The boys will be fine. Remember, my father is more child than adult sometimes. By the way, what was the name of your friend that moved?" He asked the question he'd been thinking about since Kagome told her story.

"I don't know his full name, but everyone called him Ru-chan, so that's what I called him." Kagome replied nervously.

"What wa he like? Was he human, demon, what?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, he was an inuyoukai like you. He had the same markings too. The blue crescent moon on his forehead, and magenta stripes on his cheeks and wrists." Kagome answered.

"Kagome, remember when we first met? The picture you were drawing was Ru-chan, right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. You're Ru-chan, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"I am." Sesshomaru smiled.

"You know what? I'm going to go for a swim." With that, Kagome walked away. But not before Sessomaru could smell her unspilt tears.

_'Kagome, why are you crying?'_Sessomaru thought as she walked away. _'Aren't you glad to see me again?'_

Meanwhile, Rin and Sango finished their shopping and were driving back to the house.

"Rin, do you really think Kagome will be alright? What if she finds out that Sesshomaru is Ru-chan?" Sango asked. Last night, Kagome had told Rin and Sango all about her old friend, Ru-chan. After she had fallen asleep, Rin told Sango that Ru-chan is probably Sesshomaru. "Remember what Kagome said? She said that she never wanted to see him, because he didn't bother to contact her at all."

"I don't know. I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't bring it up. If Kagome is in tears when we get back, we'll know that he has." Rin replied as they drove back to the beach house from town.

When they arrived at the house 20 minutes later, Kagome was no where in sight. "She must be inside." Rin said. "If he made Kagome cry, I'll, I'll murder the bastard." She promised.

"Who are you murdering, Rin?"

The girls turned to the speaker. "Hi Yasha. Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's in her room crying. She won't let us in. Do you have any idea why she's crying?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, we need to see Kagome-nee-san." Rin answered. "Could you help us carry these bags inside?"

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed a couple of bags from the car. Then he followed the girls into the house. After the had put everything away, Rin and Sango grabbed a couple of things that they had just bought. Then they went up to Kagome's room.

"Kagome, open the door. We need to talk to you." Sango called, knocking on the door.

Kagome opened the door a bit and looked out. "What do you want? If you're going to try and convince me to talk to that bastard, Sesshomaru, you're wasting your breath." Kagome's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"No. We broght ice cram. Mint chocolate chip, you're favorite, Gome-nee-san."Rin replied, using another of her names for Kagome. "And, we need to talk about the party tonight."

"Damn, girl. You know me too well." Kagome said while opening the door. "Have you been stalking me?"

"I know you so well because you were my pen pal and told me everything about you." Rin smirked as she replied.

"Hey, Kagome, what did Sesshomaru do?" Sango asked, even though she knew what he did.

"Nothing. That's what he did. For seven years, he did nothing! Now Ru-chan thinks that he can waltz back into my life like nothing ever changed. Like he never left. Well, he can kiss my-" Kagome's ranting was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kagome, open the door, now." Came a muffled voice from the other side.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Like it, hate it, love it? Please write a review and tell me what you think. And please give me ideas! I will use them, promise!!! Yours truly! (: -TashaLyn13- ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone!! I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry if I took too long to update. I am dedicating this chapter to Sesshygurl for the amazing ideas. Thanks so much. But I won't be using them all in this chapter. There were so many.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company.**_

_Last Time:__"Kagome, open the door, now." Came a muffled voice from the other side._

_This Time:_

"Rin, could you go and tell your brother to leave me alone?" Kagome asked her friend while eating ice cream.

"Sure, Kagome-nee-san." Rin said as she walked to the door and opened it. "Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome-nee-san said to go away and leave her in peace to eat her ice cream. She doesn't want to talk to you or see you ever again." She then closed the door in his face.

'_What? I did nothing wrong! It wasn't my fault! Father's girlfriend wouldn't let me have any contact with anyone here. and then when she left, I wrote and sent tons of letters! And I called every year on your birthday and Christmas, Kagome!_' Sesshomaru thought, still stunned.

When Sesshomaru finally went downstairs, he was still in a daze.

"Dude, what's your problem? You look like you were told you could never fight again. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, worried, but he got no answer for a few minutes.

"Kagome hates me. She says I never wrote any letters or called, but I did. After Father and Ashely broke up, I wrote many letters and called every year on her birthday and Christmas. Remember? But she hates me!" Sesshomaru answered before going outside.

**With the Girls**

"Well, how about we have a dance and invite others some other kids, like the neighbors?" Sango suggested for the party.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rin exclaimed. "And we could have like a blackout and you have to find someone. And for one song, you have to dance with that person."

"Yeah, that's-" Kagome was interrupted by a pain-filled howl. "What was that?"

_*Knock, knock* _"Kagome, open up. It's Inuyasha and Miroku."

"Come in."

"Are you happy, Kagome? You've broke his heart. Now he'll turn into the Ice Prince. This time for good." Inuyasha informed Kagome.

"What and who are you talking about?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Sesshomaru. That howl was him. Last time this happened was when my mother died and our father got a girlfriend named Ashley. She didn't want Sesshomaru to have any contact with his friends here. When she left, though. he snapped out of his depression. Now you've sent him back into it because you hate him." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome was, to say the least, shocked. 'But, I never said I hated him. Rin.' "Rin! What did you say to him?"

"Well, I might have said that you never wanted to see or talk to him again." Rin said, nervously.

After hearing that, Kagome ran outside to find Sesshomaru. When she found him, she gasped. Sesshomaru was losing it. He was almost transforming. That would be bad because he might go on a killing rampage.

"Kagome! Are you suicidal?!? Stay away from him!" Inuyasha warned.

Kagome paid no heed to Inuyasha's warning and continued to run towards to Sesshomaru. As she got closer, Kagome remembered when Sesshomaru told her that he was moving.

_Flashback_

_"Ru-chan! What's wrong?" Eight year old Kagome asked._

_"Kag-chan, we're moving at the end of the month. We're moving to America." Nine year old Sesshomaru replied._

_Kagome started to cry. "But, but, I'll never see you again! I'll be all alone! you can't leave me! Who will talk to me in school and who will protect me from bullies and my momma's boyfriends?"_

_"Kag-chan, don't cry. We'll see each other again someday, I promise. And I'll write you once we get a house. I'll call you on your birthday and on Christmas. Please, stop crying." Sesshomaru pleaded, wrapping his arms around the girl._

_"You promise? You promise you won't forget me?" Kagome asked. "Cause I promise to never forget you." _

_"I promise. You're my best friend. How could I forget you?" Sesshomaru promised. "And I promise that I won't leave you when I find you again. No matter what, I'll come back. Now, stop crying and we'll go have some ice cream, okay?"_

_End Flashback_

"Sesshomaru! You promised that you wouldn't leave me when you came back. Don't transform and break your promise now. If you do, I will never forgive you." Kagome cried. "I don't hate you. Please, Ru-chan. You promised, don't break it. Don't give in."

"Kagome! It's too late! Get away from him!" Inuyasha called again, trying to get the girl to listen. "Don't ignore me! I'm trying to save your life! Kuso, that girl is trying to get herself killed."

When Kagome reached Sesshomaru, she threw her arms around him and started crying. "Don't do this. If you transform, you could accidentally kill a lot of innocent people, including me and Rin, Ru-chan." She looked up when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her after he calmed down.

"Kag-chan, don't cry. You should never cry, especially over me. It's my fault that you're crying, and I'm sorry." Sesshomaru apologized.

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "This is all my fault." She whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to reply because the others had joined them. "Kagome, you are very brave or suicidal. You could have been killed if he hadn't listened to you and calmed down." Inuyasha said.

"Enough, Inuyasha. I think she got the point." Rin chastised. "Can we get everything set up for the party? Sadly, we have to hold it tomorrow to be able to invite others so we can have even more fun."

So, they started setting everything up for the following day. When everything was finished, everybody was exhausted and went to bed.

The next day, the girls invited almost all the teenagers staying in neighboring houses. The party was to start at 5:00 pm. At 4, Rin, Sango, and Kagome were getting ready for the party, each girl in her own room. Meanwhile, the guys were downstairs playing video games. At five to, Sango, Rin, and Kagome came downstairs.

Kagome was the last to go downstairs. When everyone saw her, jaws were audibly dropped to the floor. Rin and Sango gasped.

"Is something wrong? I knew I shouldn't have picked this outfit." Kagome wailed.

"Kags, you look amazing! That outfit is gorgeous on you, honest." Rin exclaimed, everyone nodded in agreement.

kagome was wearing a strapless blue top with a silver skirt. Her raven colored hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands curled to frame her face. She wore very little makeup, mascara and lip gloss.

Miroku walked over to Kagome. Seeing the look in Miroku's eyes, Sesshomaru growled a warning. "Keep your hands to yourself, monk, if you wish to keep them." Sesshomaru said, his eyes promising pain if Miroku didn't listen.

Miroku noticed and backed off, turning his attention to Sango.

Sango was wearing a purple halter top with white capries. Her dark brown hair was down and curled. She had a bit of purple eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss for makeup. "Houshi, keep your hands to yourself tonight. Okay?" Sango warned.

"That hurts, my dear Sango. Right here." Miroku said with his hand over his heart. "Don't you trust me?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Miroku, they don't trust your 'cursed' hand. And stay away from Rin." He added when his friend got a little too close to the younger girl.

Rin was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress that fell to her knees. Her light brown hair was down, except for her bangs which were pulled back in a braid. The rest was curled. Her makeup was pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. "Thanks for warning him, Yasha, but I can take care of myself. Remember, I have a black belt in judo." Rin reminded her older brother.

Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Rin called as sheran to get the door.

"Hey, is this where the Taisho party is?" Asked a girl at the door.

"Yep, come on in! By the way, my name is Rin." Rin said, being a good hostess. "Just go through there."

"Thanks. My name's Sakura." The girl, Sakura said as she entered the room where the others were.

Fifteen minutes later, all the guests had arrived. Sango and Rin went to turn the lights off for the blackout dance. When the lights were off, a few screamed and gasped.

"Don't worry everybody. The lights are off on purpose. Now, everyone needs to find a partner in the next minute or two. you can talk, but, please, not too loud." Sango called from the stage where Inuyasha was deejaying.

The next couple of minutes were a bit chaotic as people tried to find someone. Kagome gasped as someone grabbed her from behind. "Guess who." Came the voice of her captor.

* * *

_**So, did y'all like it? Please review and keep the ideas coming! Till next time! Yours truly, -TashaLyn13- :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! I hope that you like this chapter. Sorry if I took too long to update. I am once again dedicating this chapter to Sesshygurl. Thanks so much for the amazing ideas. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I also don't own "Take Me Back" by Brick & Lace, "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine, or "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert. But they are very good songs.**_

**July 8, 2010**

**Hey everyone! I was just rereading my story and realized I need to change some things that didn't make any sense. So, hopefully this will make more sense. **

–**TashaLyn13**

_Last Time:_ _"Guess who." Came the voice of her captor._

_This Time:_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome guessed.

"Close, very close, Kag-chan." He breathed in her ear.

"Well, then you must be Ru-chan. After all, only he could call me Kag-chan." Kagome smirked, turning around.

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Sango started giving more directions. "By now, you all should have a partner, right? Good. Now, you have, no, you get to dance with this person in the dark for, how many songs, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"As many or as few I feel like playing. But, I'd say, most likely, about two or so." Inuyasha answered.

"Okay. Now, there's one catch. Hey, it isn't that bad, maybe." Sango thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it could be. Anyways, the partner you have now is your dance partner until we say so. Now, start dancing!"

Inuyasha started the music again. He played "Take Me Back" by Brick & Lace. When that song finished, he played "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine. When that song was over, Inuyasha spoke.

"Man, these slow songs with no lights are making me sleepy. Rin, Sango, lights, please." When the lights were on, he continued. "Thank you. Now it's time to liven things up. Don't you all agree?" He asked the partiers. They all cheered in agreement.

"Well, Inuyasha, if you're gonna 'liven things up' then stop talking and start acting on what you stay." Sesshomaru called, joking.

"Shaddup, Sesshomaru. No one asked your opinion. Besides, I think you likes the slow music. Is it because he has a pretty girl, hm?" Inuyasha replied, causing everyone to laugh and Kagome and Sesshomaru blushed. "Alright, now that I said that, how about some requests? NO slow stuff! Or else I'll fall asleep and you'll all lose your awesome DJ, me." Inuyasha played "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert, requested by Rin.

Sango called for a partner change every few songs, though not many changed.

After a while, the party started to wind down. Pretty soon, Kagome and Sesshomaru were the only ones dancing. As the last song ended, Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss Kagome, but stopped when he heard a splash followed by a yell from outside.

Kagome jumped, having heard the noise also. "What was that?" Then she noticed how close they were and blushed. Sesshomaru let her go. "Let's go check it out. Come on!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

Sesshomaru nodded, following. _'What was I thinking?' _He thought, shaking his head as he remembered the almost kiss. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a scream that caused him to run outside and see what was wrong. The sight he saw caused him to laugh.

Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome when she ran outside and was going to throw her in the water. "C'mon, Kags. You need to cool off. How about a midnight swim?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha, put me down. Please, put me down now!" Kagome screamed. Unbeknownst to her friends except Rin, Kagome was deathly afraid of water. She screamed when Inuyasha didn't listen.

"Inuyasha, put her down, now. She's obviously scared and doesn't want to get in the water. Plus, my ears can't take much more screaming." Sesshomaru ordered, standing in front of his younger brother.

When Inuyasha finally put her down, Kagome sobbed, lying on the ground. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the house.

"Inuyasha, what were you thinking? Kagome is scared of water. She almost drowned once when she was little." Rin told her brother.

"Well, I didn't know. I was just playing around. I wasn't gonna let her drown, nor would Sess." Inuyasha said. "Can't you people take a joke? Geeze, lighten up." He grumbled as thy all walked back to the house.

Kagome was still crying while Sesshomaru held her when Sango, Rin, Inuyasha and Miroku entered the house. Inuyasha walked over to them, looking down.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were afraid of the water. If I had, I wouldn't have tried to throw you in. Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't worry, Yash. I know you didn't mean to scare me. Really, it isn't your fault. I should have told you." Kagome assured him.

"Kagome, why are you scared of water?You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Sango asked.

"It's fine. When I was about three years old, I was at the beach with my family and some friends of my parents. I was in the shallows and went too far out. The current was strong and I couldn't swim. The others didn't notice until I started screaming for help. Then, it was almost too late. I had swallowed a lot of water. When I was blacking out, someone saved me. He was a complete stranger. When I came to, this boy was looking at me with a concerned look on his face. Later, I learned that the boy's name was "Ru-chan" and his father, Touga, had saved me." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru froze. He was remembering when his father had saved a little girl from drowning one day at the beach.

_Flashback_

_They were enjoying a nice day at the beach playing in the shallow water when suddenly there was a scream from the deeper waters. A little girl had gone too far from the shore and was caught in the current. Her family wouldn't be able to get to her on time, so Sesshomaru's father, using his demon speed, had swam to the girl and brought her back to shore. The girl had swallowed a bit of water and had blacked out._

_"Father, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?" He had asked, worried about the strange little girl._

_"Don't worry, Ru-chan. I'm sure she'll be fine." Izayoi, his step-mother, replied._

_At that time, the girl's family had reached them. "Thank you so much for saving my baby." A woman, the girl's mother, said with tears running down her face. "I don't know how I can repay you."_

_"You should keep a better eye on her." Touga, Sesshomaru's father, gently reprimanded._

_"I only turned my head for a second. She wasn't even that far out." The woman explained._

_The little girl was starting to stir. She coughed up some water. Sesshomaru helped her sit up so she could breathe better. "Who are you? Where's Daddy?" She asked, looking at Sesshomaru._

_Before he could answer, Izayoi had called him. "Ru-chan, is she awake now? We need to leave. It's getting late. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Izayoi Taisho and this is my husband, Touga, and my sons, Ru-chan and InuYasha. I would really like to stay and talk, but it's getting late." She introduced herself and started packing up._

_"Oh, right. My name is Kimiko Higurashi and this is my husband Ryo. Please, call me Kimi. And our daughter is Kagome. It was very nice to meet you and thank you again for saving Kagome." Kimiko said, now holding her daughter, Kagome._

_"Once again, it was no problem. I was in the right place at the right time." Touga replied._

_"Momma, can I play with Ru-chan tomorrow please?" Kagome asked, looking at her mother._

_"Well, Kagome, it's up to his parents. I don't mind." Kimi answered._

_"Please Father, Mother. May I play with Kagome tomorrow?" Sesshomaru pleaded, looking at his parents for permission. _

_Touga nodded, smiling. He knew that Sesshomaru didn't have any friends because their family were demons, but these people seemed not to mind. "It's alright with me. How about you, Izayoi?"_

_"Of course. Kimi, what's your number? I'll call you later and we can figure things out." Izayoi agreed. She and Kimi traded phone numbers to contact each other. "I can tell that we will be great friends. And our children, too."_

_End Flashback_

So, that was the day that Kagome started to fear water. And the day when Sesshomaru's family had made friends outside the demon society. They became inseparable. Until Touga decided that they should move to the U.S.

_**So, what did you think? Do you like it? I hope so. Sorry if you didn't like the way it ended. Please review and tell me if you didn't. I won't get mad, honest. And, please, give me some ideas. Ciao! -TashaLyn13-**_

**Hope this makes a bit more sense now! Laterz! –TashaLyn13**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! You will not believe what happened yesterday where I live. Ready for it? IT SNOWED AND IT'S ALREADY FREAKING MAY!!! So yeah, I'm good now that's out of my system. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I didn't have a working computer at home till yesterday and I've had a bad case of writer's block. But, I am back now. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and company. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this disclaimer, would I?_**

_Last time, everyone learned why Kagome was afraid of water. They also learned about the time she met Sesshomaru for the first time._

Chapter Eleven

**10:00 pm**

Shippo woke up and sat up straight in bed. He looked around at the strange room. "Momma!!" He screamed. Someone ran down the hall and opened the door to his room.

"Shippo, are you okay?" Touga asked, out of breath from running up the stairs to Shippo's room from the den downstairs. He opened his arms to the distraught little boy.

"Where's my momma?" Shippo cried, jumping into Touga's open arms.

"Don't worry little one, she is fine. She went with her friends to the beach, remember? She'll be home soon. Do you miss her?" Touga asked, holding the kit while rocking him back and forth.

Shippo nodded. "I'm scared that she won't come back and get me. What if she forgets me? What if she decides she doesn't love me?" He looked very upset as he voiced the worries that plagued his four year old mind.

Touga looked down and smiled at the child. "Don't worry, Shippo. Kagome loves you very much. I bet she's thinking about you right now. Do you want to call and talk to her?" He offered.

Shippo's face lit up as he nodded eagerly.

"Alright then. Let's go downstairs and call her." Touga said, carrying Shippo as he got up and walked out of the room. Souta joined them as they walked past his room. "Souta, did we wake you?" Touga asked. When the boy nodded, Touga smiled. "We were just going to call Kagome. Why don't you come and talk to her too? I'm sure she would love to hear from you."

Souta nodded. "Alright, but Shippo gets to talk to her first."

"I think I can arrange that." Touga replied, setting Shippo down and picking up the phone. He dialed the number for the beach house. The phone rang three times before being answered by Sesshomaru.

'Hello. Father?'

"Sesshomaru, I have two fine young gentlemen that want to talk to a gorgeous young lady that is with you. Is a Miss Kagome nearby?" Touga asked, smirking, making Souta and Shippo giggle.

'Just a minute Father.'

'Hello, this is Kagome.'

"Ah, Lady Kagome. I have two young men that would like to speak to you. One a kitsune named Shippo wanting to talk to his Momma and a Souta wanting to talk to his older sister."

'I would love to speak to them. '

"Alright. Shippo, come here. You first." Touga said, handing the phone to the younger boy.

"Momma is that you?" Shippo asked.

'Hey baby, it's me. Do you miss me? 'Cause I miss you.' Kagome greeted him.

"Yep I miss you bunches and bunches. I thought you had forgotten me or that you didn't love me anymore. When are you coming home?" He asked.

'Pretty soon. I'll see you in a couple of days, but you can call me whenever you want to. I have my cell phone with me all the time. I love you baby. Let me talk to Souta for a bit, okay? Sleep well.'

"Okie-dokie. Love you too, Momma. Here's Souta." Shippo then handed the phone to the older boy.

"Hi Kagome. I miss you." Souta greeted his older sister.

'I miss you, too, Souta. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay? How you doing?'Kagome asked.

"I'm doing fine. Touga is fun to play with. How are you doing, Sissy?"

'I'm doing wonderful, besides missing you and Shippo very much. I gotta go. I love you very much, Souta. I have my cell phone if you ever want to call me, okay? Sleep tight.' Kagome told Souta.

"Okay. Love you too. Bye Sissy."

'Bye Souta.'

"Bye Momma!!! Love you bunches and bunches!" Shippo said.

'Love you too, sweetie. Bye.' Kagome replied, then she hung up.

Touga took the phone and hung up also. "So, do you two think that you can sleep now?" He asked the two boys. Both boys nodded. "Alright, let's get you two back to bed." After both Shippo and Souta were tucked back in bed, Touga retired for the night.

* * *

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it's short. I just wanted to check up on Souta and Shippo. Hope you liked it. Please review! And ideas are very helpful. They help me update faster. (hint, hint) Til next time! ~TashaLyn13_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do not make any profit from this story._**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Last time: Shippo and Souta talked to Kagome._

_This time:_

With Kagome and the others

"Hey Kagome, who was that on the phone?" Sango asked her friend.

"It was Shippo and Souta. They miss me." Kagome answered.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Why shouldn't I be? I had the phone on speaker. Didn't you hear anything different?" Kagome sighed at their confused faces before continuing. "Shippo called me Momma outright. He's never done that before. It's always been Kagome-momma or Kagome. That's why I'm so happy."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and nodded, understanding.

Sango let out a huge yawn. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." Then, after giving Miroku a slap, she walked up the stairs to bed.

Miroku stood up. "Now, why do you think she slapped me? I didn't do anything." He looked confused and hurt.

Kagome laughed. "'Roku, she knows you too well. If Sango hadn't slapped you, you probably would have done something. There's no use denying it. Why don't you ask her out and get it over with?"

Miroku stared up the stairs after Sango thoughtfully. Then he nodded and went upstairs, most likely going to talk to Sango.

Rin started giggling. "It's about time. Those two are obviously crazy about each other. Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack. G'night."

Inuyasha just frowned. "How are they tired? It's only…" He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "Crap! I forgot to call someone! I'm so dead. I gotta go call her." He continued mumbling as he ran up to his room and the slamming door was heard.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. "You aren't tired, are you?" He asked her, smirking.

"Psh, no! It isn't really that late for me. I usually am up later than this, doing housework and homework. It's kinda nice being able to relax without having to worry about Shippo and Souta and… and..." She just started crying, causing Sesshomaru to hold her as she cried into his shirt.

"Shhh, Kagome. It's okay." Sesshomaru murmured, trying to calm the distraught girl in his arms.

"I just can't help it." Kagome said between sobs. "Why did it have to be her? I miss her so much."

"I know." Sesshomaru said.

They sat there like that, Sesshomaru holding Kagome as she soaked her shirt with her tears shed for her mother, for a few minutes. When Kagome had finally calmed down, Sesshomaru stood and, with Kagome in his arms, walked upstairs to his room.

Kagome looked up and saw where she was. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "What are we doing in here?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in his arms. "Not sure. I just felt like we should be here than in the living room."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Sesshomaru, we need to talk about when you left. Why didn't you try and contact me?"

"Well, Inuyasha's mother died not long after we moved. Father was very distraught. He got a girlfriend named Ashley. She didn't want me to have any contact with any of my friends here. So, until my father ended their relationship, I couldn't write or call you. When she was out of the picture, I sat down and wrote you a letter, trying to explain everything. I wrote letters regularly after that. I called every year on your birthday and on Christmas. But, each time I called, a man answered and said that you weren't available. I kept trying, though. I don't know why you didn't get any of the letters. I know I sent them." Sesshomaru explained.

"It was probably my mother's boyfriends that answered the phone whenever you called. Maybe they took the letters, too. Oh, well. It doesn't matter much now." Kagome sighed. "I sure did miss you though."

"Kagome, when did you exactly stop speaking to everyone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Right after you left. When you left, I became really depressed. I guess I just sort of got locked up inside myself. I didn't eat until my mother force fed me. I wouldn't speak, though. At least not to those outside my family. I would only talk to my mom, Souta, Shippo, and his parents when they were alive. Nobody at school really cared if I spoke or not. At first the teachers were worried and had me see the councilor. The councilor at the time tried very hard to get me to open up, without success. Finally, they all just gave up. I didn't care. In fact, I was kinda happy when they stopped." Kagome explained.

***CRASH!* **

Kagome jumped at the noise. "Sess, what was that?" She asked warily.

* * *

**_Sorry it's short. Writer's block is a menace._**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**Hey everyone. It may be awhile before I update. I just got some bad news about my younger brothers. They are in the system and may have to go back to a home that isn't good for them. It just makes me mad. Unfortunately, I don't think my grandma and I have a chance to get them. But, I'll pray we can. Once again, sorry if I don't update for awhile. **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey ya'll! I'm back! Things haven't been solved with my lil' bros, but I decided I made you guys wait long enough. Here's chapter 13 of Speak. Sorry if it's short!**_

**_Disclaimer: Okay, no I don't own Inuyasha. Happy now? *cries in corner* Waahhh!_**

_Last time:_

_***CRASH!* **_

_Kagome jumped at the noise. "Sess, what was that?" She asked warily._

_This time:_

**Chapter 13**

"I don't know, but stay here while I go see." Sesshomaru told Kagome before getting up and walking downstairs to go outside. Kagome stood up and followed, not listening to his instructions.

When Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had followed him, he sighed in defeat. "Alright, you can come, but be quiet and stay behind me." He whispered.

"Fine." Kagome replied.

When they got outside, Kagome saw someone in the shadows and pointed, showing Sesshomaru.

"Hello darling. Did you really think I would let you go?" The person came forward, revealing their face. Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru snarled at the figure. It was Koga.

"You murderer! You killed my mother!" Kagome yelled.

Koga laughed. "Ah, your mother, Kimi. She was in the way of my plan to make you mine. So I eliminated her."

Kagome started to glow pink. "You will pay for you actions, Koga." She walked forward and reached for Koga. When she touched him, Koga screamed in pain before being turned to ashes. Kagome stopped glowing and fainted. Before she hit the ground, Sesshomaru ran forward and caught her.

The front door opened and the gang came out. "What happened? Kagome!" Rin and Sango screamed, seeing their best friend unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Calm down. Kagome is fine, but we need to go home. I hate to cut the vacation short, but it is urgent I speak to Father in person and privately." Sesshomaru explained while walking to the house. "So, everybody start packing. Rin, will you pack Kagome's clothes?"

Rin nodded and rushed inside. The others followed and went to their rooms to start packing.

A half hour later, everyone was packed into Kagome's truck. Sesshomaru was sitting in the driver's seat with Kagome laid out on the seat next to him, her head in his lap. Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were piled into the backseat. "Everyone buckled up?" Sesshomaru asked before starting the truck and putting it in drive. "If not, you better be." Then he started the drive home.

Two hours later found the group in Touga's office, listening to Sesshomaru recount what had happened. Kagome was lying in his lap again. As he talked, Sesshomaru subconsciously ran his hand through Kagome's hair.

When he finished telling what happened, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's sleeping face. _'She looks so peaceful,' _he thought.

"Well, I guess this means that Kagome is a miko." Touga said.

Sango gasped. "The last miko known of was Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon No Tama. That was hundreds of years ago. Are you sure Kagome is a miko? Because that would make Midoriko her ancestor."

Before Touga could answer, Kagome started to wake up.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Review and tell me. Ciao! ~TashaLyn13~ ;)**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey ya'll! Right now I am on vacation and I will try to update when I can. Sorry if this chapter is short! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I, TashaLyn13, owns the manga and anime InuYasha? If I did, I would have a real cell phone and my own laptop, plus a bigger/nicer house. Since I don't have these things, I don't own InuYasha, sad to say.**_

**Chapter 14**

_Last time:_

_Before Touga could answer, Kagome started to wake up._

_This time:_

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Kagome, do you remember what happened up to until you fainted?" Touga asked her.

"Uh, yeah. Koga showed up and I purified because of the crimes he had committed and could commit, obviously." Kagome replied, as if stating the obvious.

To say the least, the others were speechless. Sango was the first to speak. "You mean, you know that you are a miko and that you can purify youkai?"

Kagome just stared at Sango as if she had two heads or something. "Of course I know. How else would I have known how to turn Koga into ash? Why are you guys asking me these weird questions?"

"Kagome, do you know who Midoriko was? Do you know what she did?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I know. She is one of my ancestors. And she created the Shikon No Tama, also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. What, do you guys think that I'm the legendary Guardian of the Shikon?" Kagome got up to leave.

Sesshomaru stopped her at the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "I have a little brother and a fox kit to look after, if you haven't forgotten. Now, please move out of my way."

Again, nobody knew what to say. But then, what could they say? Kagome had known all along that she was a miko, yet kept it a secret from them. Sesshomaru felt hurt that she hadn't told him.

Kagome was upset that they had found out. She was sure that they, especially Sesshomaru, would be mad and hate her for keeping this from them and because that she was a miko. When she entered Shippo's room, she tried hard not to cry.

"Momma! I missed you!" Shippo cried, jumping into Kagome's arms. When he looked up, he saw that she was crying. "Why are you crying? Don't cry, please! I won't call you Momma ever again!" He thought she was crying because he called her Momma.

"No, Shippo, you can call me Momma. That's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because I think I just lost my only friends, besides you and Souta." Kagome assured the kit. "I'm proud to be called Momma by you. That's perfectly fine."

"What did they do?" Souta asked, entering the room and going to sit next to Kagome and Shippo on the bed.

"Did the others find out that you are the Shikon Miko?" Souta guessed.

Kagome looked at him. "They found out that I was a miko, but they don't know that I'm the miko of the Shikon No Tama."

"Did you tell them?" Shippo asked.

"No, I kinda showed them. Koga showed up last night and I purified him in front of Sesshomaru." Kagome answered.

Souta looked confused. "What's wrong with them knowing what you are? Don't you always say that it doesn't matter what a person is, it matters who they are?"

Kagome smiled at her brother. He was so wise for being so young. "You're right, Souta. Why didn't you tell me you were growing up so much?"

Before Souta could answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked, standing up and walking to the door.

"Mei-chan, please open the door!" Rin pleaded. "I have to talk to you!"

Kagome opened the door a crack and looked out. She saw Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Touga standing outside in the hall. "What do you guys want?" She asked, opening the door a little more.

"Why didn't you tell us you are a miko?" Sango asked, curious.

Kagome looked down at the floor before answering. "I thought that you would hate me for being a miko. But Souta reminded me that it shouldn't matter what I am, just who I am."

Inuyasha stepped up to Kagome. "You thought that we would hate you? Why would we hate one of the only people who accepts us for who we are, not because of our money or our looks."

Kagome smiled warmly. "I guess I was just upset because I've kept it a secret and you guys found out."

"Would you have eventually told us?" Miroku questioned.

Kagome thought for a bit before answering. "I might have, once I got to know you better. If I thought that I could trust you, that is. Because I am the Miko of the Sharon No Tama. Do you realize why I had to keep it a secret? That jewel is so powerful and dangerous, but so tiny and harmless looking. If people found out, I, and all of you, would be in danger of being killed." When she finished, Kagome started crying.

Touga walked to the door and opened it all the way before wrapping the distraught girl in a hug. "Shh, Kagome, no one will be able to hurt you while I'm still breathing."

Sesshomaru was just standing there, not sure what to do. Shippo looked up at him. "Mister, do you like my momma?"

Kagome gasped. "Shippo!" She reprimanded.

Shippo just looked at her, as if saying, 'What?'

Sesshomaru looked down at the kit and picked him up before whispering something in his ear. Whatever he said must have made Shippo happy.

Kagome glared at them. "Sesshomaru, what are you telling my kit? It better not be something I don't approve of."

Sesshomaru just smirked. "Kagome, I'm hurt that you would think that I would do something like that. I only answered the boy's question. And, no, I will not tell you what I said."

Touga laughed at the way Kagome was pouting. The others soon joined in.

Shippo let out a huge yawn, signaling that it was past someone's bedtime.

"Alright, kiddo, time for bed. The rest of you, shoo!" Kagome made everyone except Sesshomaru leave. Sesshomaru didn't leave because he was still holding the sleepy kit. "Here, I'll take him now." Kagome held her arms out to take Shippo.

Sesshomaru didn't give Shippo to Kagome. Instead, he laid the little boy on the bed and tucked him in himself. Then, Sesshomaru turned to leave. Before he got to the door, he turned to Kagome. "Goodnight, Kags." Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"'Night, Sesshomaru." Kagome replied. After Sesshomaru left, Kagome tucked Souta in and then went to her own room and went to bed.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Please review! And I would appreciate any ideas! Thnx! ;) -TashaLyn13**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I, Natasha, do not own InuYasha. **_

**Chapter 15**

_Last time:_

"'_Night, Sesshomaru." Kagome replied. After Sesshomaru left, Kagome tucked Souta in and went to her own room and went to bed. _

_This time:_

"Kagome! Wake up!"

Kagome jumped up when someone yelled at her. "I'm up, I'm up!" She heard laughter and decided that she should probably open her eyes. Upon opening them, Kagome saw Inuyasha at her door doubled over in laughter.

"Hahaha… Kagome, your hair is ridicules! What did you do?"

Kagome gasped, franticly searching for a mirror. When she did, she screamed at what she saw. "AAAHHHHHH! What happened to my hair?"

Everyone came running when they heard her scream. Rin and Sango gasped in horror, while the guys laughed. Rin was the first to speak "Kagome, what happened?"

"I don't know. I wake up and look in the mirror and it's this!" Kagome pulled at her once waist now shoulder length hair. "Whoever did this is in major trouble." She threatened.

All the guys sobered up. "I didn't do it, I swear!" Inuyasha stated.

"Me either. I know better than to touch your hair." Touga added.

"Same. I know why you don't like it cut." Sesshomaru said, remembering.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome Higurashi, get in here! You need to get your hair cut!" Someone yelled from in the house._

"_NOOOOO! It's my hair!" A seven year old Kagome screamed running outside._

_An eight year old Sesshomaru chased her to the tree before catching her. "Kags-chan, I had to get my hair cut and now it's your turn." Then he dragged her back inside the house. Kagome kicked and screamed the whole time. When Sesshomaru finally got her back into the kitchen, Izayoi tied the girl down to a chair._

"_Now, now, Kagome, it's only a trim. I'm not going to cut too much off. Calm down before I send Sesshomaru to get Touga. He'll cut your hair off like Sesshomaru's." Izayoi said, pointing at Sesshomaru's now chin length hair._

_Kagome just cried. "But, I don't want to! Daddy said not to. He loved my hair. Please, Auntie Iza, don't cut it!"_

_Izayoi smiled. "Kagome Lyn, I'm only going to cut the split ends off. That way it'll grow better and get longer. I would never cut your lovely hair short. Don't you want healthy and pretty hair that your daddy would love?"_

_Kagome nodded, still crying. "You promise you won't cut a lot, Auntie Iza?"_

_Izayoi nodded. "I promise, Kags."_

_Five minutes later, Kagome had stopped crying and was looking at her newly trimmed hair. "Thank you Auntie, it looks a lot better now."_

_Izayoi just smiled._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome just started crying. "Why would anyone cut my hair? Daddy loved it long and told me never to cut it."

Touga walked up to her and gave her a hug like the night before. "Don't worry, Kaggie, it will all grow back in no time. I promise." Then he turned her loose and looked at the others. "Alright now, tell me who did it. There's no use lying to me, so be honest." Touga was not happy because Kagome was crying.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know it meant that much to you."

* * *

**_Hey ya'll, I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to get it posted before I left to go to Oregon tomorrow. Right now I'm in Idaho. Hope you like it! Please review! AND, I LOVE ideas!_**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I, Natasha, do not own InuYasha. But I do own the recipe for chocolate gravy! Seriously, I do.**_

**Chapter 16**

_Last time:_

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know it meant that much to you."_

_This time:_

They all turned to the speaker and saw Kikyo standing in the doorway, holding what looked like hair. To be more specific, it looked like Kagome's hair that was cut off. Kikyo smirked. "But, then again, I might not be that sorry. After all, you stole my Sesshy-kins.

Kagome made a sound that could have passed for a growl or snarl, leaving everyone stunned. Then she leapt to attack Kikyo. Since the others were still shocked, she was able to slap Kikyo across the face before Sesshomaru recovered and pulled her back.

"Father, help me! She's strong!" Sesshomaru struggled to hold the smaller girl back. Kagome was kicking and scratching him.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed at them. She started snarling at them when Touga helped Sesshomaru hold her back. Kikyo finally reacted and fled. "She got away! It's entirely your fault!" Kagome sighed, stopping her struggles.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Shippo asked, entering the room. "Why are Touga and Sesshomaru holding you?"

Touga and Sesshomaru, realizing they were still holding Kagome, let her go. Finally free, Kagome held her arms open for Shippo to jump into. He leapt into her arms immediately.

"Dang, Kags, how did you get so strong? I mean, it took Sesshomaru _**and**_ Dad to hold you back. And even then, it looked like they were using all their strength." Inuyasha whistled. Miroku, Rin, and Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I snapped seeing Kikyo holding my hair. But, honestly, I couldn't tell you because I really have no clue."

"Momma, what happened to your hair?" Shippo cried, just noticing Kagome's hair.

"A mean, nasty girl cut it while I was sleeping." Kagome said to the kit.

"But why would Kikyo do that? Better yet, how did she get in?" Inuyasha asked, a bit worried for the girl he saw as a sister.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Touga replied. "Kagome, what do you plan on doing about this?"

Kagome didn't say anything at first. She went to the door and paused before heading to Souta's room. "What do you guys want to eat?" She asked the others, looking over her shoulder. "I'm gonna make breakfast." Kagome smiled, seeming happy.

Sesshomaru just stared at his friend. How did she change moods so fast? One minute, Kagome's near tears, then she's out for blood, then resigned. And the latest, Kagome acts as if nothing happened. "Kagome, are you okay? How are you so calm?" He asked.

Kagome turned to him and gasped. "Did I do that?" She asked, pointing to a long scratch on him cheek. "I'm so sorry!"

Sesshomaru brought his hand up to his face and felt the scratch. "It's fine. It'll be gone soon, don't worry. You didn't answer my question, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "I'm fine, honest."

Sesshomaru still looked unconvinced. Before he could say anything, however, Shippo spoke up.

"Momma, can we have chocolate gravy and biscuits? Please?" Shippo begged.

"Chocolate gravy? What is that?" Miroku asked.

"It's equal amounts of flour and sugar, cocoa, a pinch of salt, a bit of vanilla, and hot water mixed together. How much hot water you add determines the thickness. Break up a fresh biscuit in it and, mmm… Delicious." Kagome explained. "Now, I have to go wake Souta up so he can help Shippo and me." With that, she went to Souta's room.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table, waiting for Kagome to bring out the chocolate gravy. "Are you all ready? Here I come!" Kagome called before walking into the dining room carrying a pan full of chocolate gravy, followed by Souta, who was carrying the bowls.

"Oooh, it looks delicious, Kags!" Rin exclaimed. The others agreed.

Kagome smiled at the compliment and set the pan down on the table. Souta set the bowls on the table and went and sat next to Rin and Shippo.

Kagome grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and the butter. She got half a spoonful of butter and put it in the bowl before pouring in the gravy. Kagome filled the bowl about half way, and then she set it in front of Touga.

"Thank you, Kagome." Touga said before taking a small bite.

Kagome held her breath and everyone waited for Touga's verdict.

* * *

_**So, what do ya'll think? I know, I'm evil. But, I'm kinda stuck. Please review and I love ideas! **_(P.S. If you want the recipe, I'm sure I could  
e-mail it to you.) **_Ja nae! -TashaLyn13 A.K.A Elfgurl96_**


	18. Very Important Author's Note!

Hey everyone! I really hate to do this, but this story is going to be discontinued. But, the reason for that is because I am rewriting and reposting it. It will be totally different. It's called Speak, Rewritten. Please forgive me! Gomen! -Elfgurl96


End file.
